Help Wanted After Hours
by Psychomaze
Summary: Life goes on in the wastelands surrounding Midgar and Edge. Tifa's bar has become an oasis. She is finding herself overwhelmed and needs assistance. Cloud offers, but finds that he is getting more than what he bargained for. Very Long Lemon - Enjoy


Help Wanted (After Hours)

**Post AC, Pre DC, Cloud/Tifa, Erotic, Adult Situations -** Life goes on in the wastelands surrounding Midgar and Edge. Tifa's bar has become an oasis in the vast fields of despair and it provides a brief escape from the harsh reality of having to rebuild after Meteorfall. However, she is finding herself overwhelmed and needs assistance. Cloud offers, but finds that he is getting more than what he bargained for.

**Disclaimer -** The characters, items, places, etc. of Final Fantasy VII are property of Square-Enix, Inc. No infringement is intended. Rated NC-17 (Alcohol Use, Strong Adult Themes) .

**Mixed Drink Recipe -** It is actually called a 'Hurricane' and the ingredients is one shot Malibu (coconut rum), one shot of Captain Morgan (spiced rum), one shot of Bacardi (light dry rum), one shot of cranberry juice and one shot of orange juice. Shake with ice and serve in a chilled glass filled with ice. Warning - makes a strong drink, use top shelf liquors for an even smoother taste.

Slight Edit – Continuity, some spelling, no biggie.

Edit 2 – GRAMAR!

**Prelude**

He had found himself distracted lately. It didn't matter what task he found himself working on, somewhere, in the back of his mind, he kept thinking of her.

As he continued on with his work, these thoughts lingered at first until they worked its way into his dreams. Considering that he spent many nights on the road, and away from home and her, his nights got rather long and very lonely.

Finally he couldn't ignore them anymore and figured out ways to work closer to the rebuilt sections of Midgar. Even though the habitable sections are now in the far out the out skirts of the ruins that consisted mainly of the salvaged scrap metal gathered by its citizens who would dare face the dangers of intense makou radiation that made the city itself inhabitable and dangerous, the residents started to call this new place, 'Edge'.

After having a brief discussion with Barret over the phone, and hearing of his plans to take Marlene and her friend, Denzel to Gold Saucer for a few days, he started pondering about taking some time off as well. It was actually a simple call to her while he was near Junion where she was quick to agree to close the bar for the next couple of days on very short notice. It seemed that she had started to burn herself out too.

At her request, Cloud picked up some ingredients for her bar so she can make more Junion Ice Teas that had become very popular with her customers. By the time he made it back to the new Seventh Heaven in the rebuilt areas that are outside of what used to be sector 7 of Midgar, it was shortly after nightfall and the bar was rather busy. He proceeded to the side door where he can park his motorcycle and unload the liquor to restock Tifa's bar.

**Productive**

Tifa was on a roll and had a rhythm going to help keep her mind focused as she mentally kept track of the customers and their requests. At the same time, she made small talk with the patrons to encourage them to tip her more.

With music lightly playing in the background as she worked, time quickly flew by her. It even somewhat startled her when Cloud reached over to hand her some of the items she requested. Before that, she was so focused on work that she didn't realize that he had come back.

It seemed that he came in just in time since Tifa was about to inform one of her regulars that they were out.

As soon as the regular saw what had just happened, he smiled and pointed at Cloud. "Hey way to go!" While he watched Tifa as she poured the last ingredient into a shaker he nudged Cloud speaking in a slurred voice, "You're my hero. I mean it man!" With that, the patron gave him a playful smack on the back of his shoulder but he missed and got Cloud's lower back instead.

Cloud backed up out of reach. "Uh..." He really didn't want to respond and that managed to stall long enough as Tifa put the finished drink in front of the bar fly.

As the older man started to enjoy his drink, Cloud glanced at Tifa with the expression of saying, 'That was awkward.'

She shrugged in response. At least he didn't get hit on like she did on a regular basis.

Cloud shook his head and dismissed the whole thing as the guy being drunk. That was when he realized that Marlene and Denzel were no where to be seen. "So, where's everyone?"

Tifa was focused on mixing some Whiskey Sours for a happy couple who are on a date as she replied. "Barret picked them up earlier today. It's just me."

He nodded. Suddenly he felt bad just standing there while she did all the work. He shrugged. "Need any help?"

"That would be great, thanks." Her response was detached as she kept racing to keep up with all of the orders. She reached over to him which caused his line of sight to move over to what she had been reaching for, more glasses.

The soft touch of her skin against his cheek felt like a mild spark. He wanted to explore more of that feeling, but first thing's first. That was when it dawned on him that she is almost out of clean glasses and quickly looked over to the bin where they had been put after being used. Normally cleaning them would be Marlene and Denzel's job, but since they're not here, Cloud guessed that he could start helping her out there.

As the evening progressed, he didn't mind Tifa telling him what to do as he helped her out in any way he possibly could.

This place is extremely busy tonight and it got to the point that he started serving drinks himself. It was for items that didn't require skills in bar tending, just beer and items that didn't need to be mixed. He gladly left the more complicated drinks to Tifa. For the most part, he improvised based on what he thought would be the reasonable thing to do.

Watching him adapt to something that really wasn't his specialty and very much out of his element quickly caught her eye. Tifa had already been looking at applications when she put a 'Help Wanted' sign outside because she realized that her business had been growing in popularity and she couldn't keep up with everyone anymore.

Based on what she looked over with those who applied, she wasn't really impressed. Now that she is able to watch Cloud interact with her customers, it was obvious to her that he would be the most qualified to help her out with the added bonus that she can also trust him with more important stuff like handling the money if he had to.

She wasn't sure what was the exact reason why the rest of the night flew by; was it the fact that she didn't have to work alone, or was it the fact that she got to work in very close proximity to him.

The area behind the bar is rather compact and narrow. There had been several times he had to reach over her or she had to reach over him. Also the conversation and playful banter between the two of them kept things very entertaining.

It reminded her of one of the main reasons why she got into bar tending in the first place. The social element, and she loved to socialize. Cloud on the other hand wasn't too social, but he understood the need for it first hand after spending many long days and nights on the road.

To him, it didn't feel like work. Its definitely something new for him as he looked at it as spending time with her, and not helping her business or working. A part of him even seemed to be sad when she locked the front door as the last customer left into the late night. However that sad feeling did not last for long.

**Accomplishment**

She smiled at him feeling extremely pleased that he helped her out so well.

He smiled back, "So this is what you do every night?"

She shrugged, "Well, not every night. Usually it's slower than this."

He looked over her shoulder and saw the small notice on the window again. "Well, I guess not slow enough if you have to put those signs up."

"Hmmm..." Tifa smiled slightly and somewhat sheepishly, "So you noticed."

He nodded, then looked around from where he was standing behind the bar. As far as he could tell, everything was put away properly. "I think we got everything." He backed away to let Tifa take a look.

She nodded in approval. Then smiled in accomplishment to Cloud. They had successfully completed a full night's of business.

She didn't feel the least bit tired and he didn't seem to either.

Suddenly Tifa eyes shined as she had an idea. "Why don't you sit down."

Cloud shrugged and moved out of her way to take a seat at the bar. He had become curious on what Tifa was up to as she reached over to a container full of index cards. He assumed it was full of mixing recipes. Tifa grabbed the one on the front of the stack. She had been looking over it recently so it was very easy for her to find again. Then she placed it face up on the bar as she read over it briefly and reached to get a few ingredients.

He leaned over to read what was on the card, it appeared to be a new one and it had not faded to a slight hue of yellow with age. The first thing he saw written on it was 'Cosmo Canyon Cocktail'. It didn't take much to understand that it was the recipe for that famous drink only available in Cosmo Canyon, courtesy of Red who was the only one that he knew who can provide Tifa with that type of information.

"I've been meaning to learn to make that drink, but the all the liquor are brewed in Cosmo Canyon and it's not easy to get." She stood up strait as she placed some of the bottles that he had just retrieved from Junion for her.

Tifa shrugged, "Maybe I can substitute some of the stuff with this instead. At least then we would have something worth trying."

Cloud shrugged, she was holding two bottles, one he can identify as rum by looking at the label that was brewed in Junion. "Sounds good to me."

Tifa seemed to be encouraged as Cloud watched intently while she mixed the ingredients and ice and as she read the recipe in a soft whispered tone. She was hoping that he would remember how to mix this drink too in case she can convince him to stay around longer to help her out more.

Before she closed the shaker to mix the different liquors thoroughly, she grabbed two classes that she thought was appropriate for this drink, filled them up with cold water and then put several ice cubes into them. Then she put them aside for a moment.

Cloud didn't understand why she would do that as he quietly watched her gently shake the mixer a couple of times. This part she took her time with as she noticed a somewhat confused look on him.

When she was done, she put the shaker down and emptied the classes of the ice water that left the glasses themselves chilled and frosted with perspiration from the cold liquid. That was when she put in more ice and poured the drinks into them.

He pointed at them, obviously impressed with the frosted glasses. "That's an interesting trick."

Tifa smiled back. "Yeah, I thought so too." She handed him one of the filled glasses and kept the other one for herself.

Together they raised their glasses in a toast and took a sip of this concocted drink.

Tifa took a light sip as she thought about the taste. It seemed to be alright, but suddenly she wanted to take a taste of the real thing to get a side by side comparison.

To Cloud, it was just like he remembered. Leave it to Tifa to make an awesome drink in a bleak place such as Edge.

Tifa took another sip. It seemed close enough to her. Then she looked at Cloud who seemed to be enjoying his drink. "So what do you think?"

Cloud nodded, "I like it. It's really good."

She nodded. "It's actually smooth. I was kinda worried about that."

Cloud took another drink. It wasn't a sip, it was a normal gulp. He nodded. "You can't really taste the alcohol in."

Tifa took another drink herself. It was so smooth that she didn't have to sip it and was comfortable in drinking it normally. "Yeah it is, isn't it?"

Cloud couldn't hold back another smirk, "So this is what you do after hours?"

Tifa laughed briefly. "Heh, no. I usually fall asleep. There have been many nights where I felt so tired that I would leave the cleaning until morning."

He looked around. Everything looked like it was cleaned up already. "Guess you don't have to worry about that now."

"Yes, thanks so much for helping me. It really means a lot."

That made him feel happy, and it made him feel appreciated. "Don't mention it. I actually had fun tonight."

Tifa nodded. "Yeah, we should do that more often."

Cloud couldn't help but think of his other obligations, however deep down, he wanted to do this again. "I'll see what I can do."

She sighed. "How come you are not here often?"

"What do you mean?" It was an innocent question on his part.

Tifa shrugged. "Well, even Marlene and Denzel ask me from time to time on what you are up to and when I try calling, you usually don't answer your phone. So it makes me wonder if you don't even want to be around us."

"I'm sorry." He sighed. "To be honest, there are many times where I don't even hear it ring while riding on the bike and setting it to vibrate seems to useless while on the road." He folded his arms on the bar and leaned in on them. "I know you didn't want to hear an excuse like that, but it's really the truth."

She looked into his eyes and saw that he was seriously apologizing for being aloof and distant. "It's okay. I understand." There was a moment pause while she looked at him again, it was enough to even forgive him for not responding to voice mail as well. "Well, you're here now."

Cloud nodded. "Actually I was thinking of limiting the deliveries to this area so that I don't have to be so far away all the time."

Tifa raised an eyebrow. "Wouldn't you lose business that way?"

He shook his head. "It's not about the money. I mean what's the point? In the end, it doesn't make you happy."

"You're not happy?" She asked softly.

He shrugged, "Not really." Cloud leaned back into the chair as he pondered his options on what to do about that. "It's just the same thing over and over. I'm actually getting tired of it."

"Hmmm." Tifa leaned in closer. "I guess I can't say that about my work. There's always something happening."

Cloud looked briefly around the empty bar and quickly remembered the events earlier that evening. "I noticed."

Tifa smiled in reply and then stood up to pick up the two empty glasses in front of them. She still had the bottles out to make more and she is definitely in the mood for another round.

She quizzed herself while mixing everything together. Her ultimate goal is to memorize the recipe instead of having to constantly look at the card while she was mixing this in front of the customers. However for her second batch, she did felt free to look at the card to double check. For the most part she got it right in her head.

**Honesty**

Cloud shrugged as the second drink was put in front of him. He had been thinking of something he observed tonight. "How do you put up with it?"

"With what?"

"With people hitting on you?" He took a sip.

Tifa smiled, "Are you jealous?" It also doubled as a flirt.

"It doesn't matter what I think, but I'm sure it bothers you if that happens all the time." It was a simple way to avoid her question but to reinforce his.

She shrugged. "Hmmm, sometimes. I mean, I don't mind people saying stuff, but I've been known to smack someone when they try to grab me."

That was a mild surprise to him. "Really? They do that?"

She laughed briefly, "Yeah." Then she looked at his features and leaned in again. "But I noticed it bothered you a lot."

"With what, guys hitting on you?"

Tifa smiled, "No, with guys hitting on you."

Cloud's complexion started turning to a shade of red in embarrassment. He leaned forward using his hands as a rest against his forehead. "Yeah, it did."

She couldn't stop giggling over his reaction. After a moment, he couldn't hold back a smirk himself and laughed softly with her. In hindsight, its actually kinda funny.

"I take it that you're not interested."

"No. I'm not." He said that calmly and with confidence. He also drank more from the glass.

"Well that's ... nice." She said innocently and with a pleasant smile.

Cloud stared at his almost empty glass. Perhaps it was with the tone of Tifa's voice when she said that last comment or the comment itself that made him remember the last time someone said that to him. It was Aerith when she asked him if he had a girlfriend.

"Do you ever think of her?" Tifa asked as if she just read his mind.

He looked up but kept his expression blank.

"About Aerith, I mean." It was a question that burned in the back of Tifa's mind as to why he kept his distance from her even years after their friend's tragic death.

He shrugged. "Sometimes. But not in the way that you're implying."

"What do you mean?"

He sighed. Cloud quickly sensed that Tifa's feelings were on the line and he needed to be careful with his next response. "Let's just say that this is the exact reason why I did everything that I could to stay neutral."

He paused a moment longer and took another drink. "But I'll be honest with you. I think you at least deserve that, alright?"

Tifa nodded while bracing herself in case he said something that she didn't like.

"I..." He hesitated while trying to find the best way to put this into words. "I had feelings for the both of you at the same time." After that, he couldn't make direct eye contact with Tifa until he knew how she would react.

She blinked and waited to hear more.

"But I stopped and thought about it. I knew it wouldn't be right to go out with one of you while going behind everyone's back to go out with the other, and... I didn't want to choose you or her because no matter who I choose, it would hurt the other." He shrugged as he explained his conclusion. "Bottom line was that I didn't want to hurt either of you so I did the only thing that I thought was for the best and kept my distance from both of you. Even if it made me appear to be clueless and as Marlene put it, 'stupid'." He took another pause and finally looked back at Tifa. "At least until things settled down."

"Oh. Okay. That makes sense." She said quietly.

He continued and glanced down at his empty glass again. "Now I know what you are going to ask next, so I'm going to go ahead and answer it for you. Her death had nothing to do with how I ultimately felt for either of you." That was when he felt comfortable to look back up to meet her eyes. "Somewhere in my mind before we left for that Ancient Temple, I did make a choice but never acted on it. In fact, I did everything that I could to forget about it. There were too many things going on back then."

She nodded.

"Whenever I talked to Aerith, it dawned on me that she somehow kept comparing me to someone else. I guessed it was her boyfriend who she didn't see or hear from in 5 years. I didn't know his name until later, but... how can I live up to be something that I'm not?" He shrugged with mild guilt. "We all know that it never works out."

"Yeah. You're right."

"But with you, it was different. Somehow you saw past all that and ... " He paused thinking how to phrase it. "Well, I guess. You saw who I really am and still supported me in every way possible. Despite every mistake and flaw I had, you still cared. So for that, I wanted to at least say, 'thank you'."

Tifa smiled. At first she was wondering if he was saying certain things because she's still alive and Aerith is not, but after hearing his reason behind it, that convinced her otherwise.

Then Cloud showed sadness in his body gestures, "Then she died. And I..." He sighed with regret. "I... " He lowered his gaze and softened the tone of his voice, "I felt responsible. It was as if I let her die." He sighed again to contain any tears that may had been forming. "And later when I found out that she went out with my best friend Zack, I felt that I failed him too." He shook his head. "I couldn't protect her when he died to save me."

"You really shouldn't beat yourself over that." Tifa said with sympathy in her tone.

He nodded, "I know." At this point, he had come to the understanding that there is nothing that can be done to change that now. He didn't like it, but it was the cold harsh truth.

Tifa thought about what he had just said, and had a reason why he continued to keep his distance from her after that. "Then after Metorfall, we all got caught up helping the survivors and rebuilding that there never was time to even think about stuff like that." Suddenly she felt somewhat guilty as she put her own love interests on hold while she joined everyone else to rebuild their lives after that horrible event that almost killed them all and destroyed the planet.

Cloud raised his arms and arched his back in a stretch. "Yeah, I guess we all got caught up trying to pick up the pieces after that."

They were both in agreement with each other. Tifa was satisfied with what Cloud told her and he felt relived that what he truly felt was out in the open.

**Truth**

That was when she noticed that their glasses was empty again.

She let out a smile as a way to change the somber subject. "Why don't you try?" She asked in a playful tone while pointing to the open bottles of liquor.

He found that idea amusing, "Me? I'll probably screw up."

"It's not that hard and I'll help you." She waved her hand as a silent way of telling him to come behind the bar with her so he can reach everything needed to make another round.

Cloud couldn't find a good way or reason to say that it would probably be a bad idea, but he had been wondering about learning to mix a drink anyway. He nodded and moved behind the bar. How hard can it be?

He looked at the counter and three different bottles of alcohol and two other containers that had different mixers to give the drink a fruity flavor.

She leaned in against him and pointed to the different bottles. "The white bottle is a coconut rum. That one I did manage to get from Cosmo Canyon. We may need to substitute that later if we can't get it again." She then pointed to the next bottle that had a light amber color liquid. "This is the spiced rum. That I got from Costa Del Sol." Cloud continued to watch her finger trail off to the third bottle full of a clear liquid, "And this is the dry light rum, that you picked up from Junion today." The she pointed to the last two items, "And of course there's the orange juice, and cranberry juice."

He had to shake off the distraction that while she was pointing everything out to him, her body was pressed against his and he enjoyed feeling her warmth. Cloud blinked to make himself focus on what she said, "Hmmm. That's a lot of Rum."

Tifa nodded. "Yeah. Now the recipe is simple: One shot of each makes a tall glass. Just double it to make two of them."

"Got it," He reached for the double shot glass to measure the parts before something occurred to him. "Wait, you're telling me that there's 3 shots in every glass and we each had two already?" He was somewhat laughing while asking this.

Tifa giggled, it was obvious to both of them that they're getting tipsy.

Cloud in the meantime looked back at the bottles. "Okay, let's do this."

Tifa turned her attention to rinse out the glasses and use the ice water trick to chill them again.

He closed the shaker as he read the recipe for himself. He put the shaker at an angle to get ready to start shaking it.

Tifa quickly reached over to gently take the shaker out of his hands. "I almost forgot. You gotta make sure that it's closed properly. There had been several times where I was too much in a hurry and I ended up spilling some all over me."

"Oh."

Once she inspected the steel container and made sure that it was securely closed, she handed it back to Cloud. After he shook it thoroughly, he handed it back to Tifa where she refilled the drinks.

That was when they moved out from behind the bar to one of the tables so that they can enjoy their third drink in comfort.

To Tifa, the drink tasted the same meaning that it was mixed correctly and she nodded to him to let him know that he did it right.

Cloud folded his arms on the table and again leaned in on them. That was when Tifa noticed that he had removed his gloves and had been working without them for most of the evening.

She felt kinda silly to notice something so trivial, but what made it significant to her was the fact that she saw the markings on his left hand and wrist. It was actually a partial tattoo, on the top of his hand that was either a incomplete or faded number. It was to the point that identifying that number was impossible other than guessing it was one that had a curve on the top, like a two or a three or an eight or something or was it upside down that could be a three or a six or something else? He wasn't paying attention to what Tifa was looking at as he raised that same hand to push back some irritant strands of blonde hair that had gotten into his eyes. There she saw the other markings on the underside of his wrist like a small faded Shin-ra emblem and a bar code.

That made her feel sad considering that it is a constant and silent reminder of all the hell that he went through because of Shin-ra, and still survived.

He reached to take another drink completely oblivious on what she was looking at, but he did notice that she looked somewhat worried or had a troubling thought. Tifa pushed the thought out of her head and casually took another drink.

"So how about you?" Cloud asked. "What do you think?"

"About?"

He shrugged. "Well, I told you what I felt. I was wondering what you thought."

Tifa had so many thoughts that it took a few seconds longer to gather them. "Hmmm, where do I begin...?" She leaned in resting her elbows on the table. Her eyes showed that she really is thinking about that.

Finally they refocused to look into his eyes. "I've always had feelings for you." She shrugged innocently. "Even when we were kids, um..." She smiled bashfully. "You were... my..." She shrugged and couldn't finish that sentence so she quickly rephrased it, "I had a crush on you."

"Really?" It was an amused surprise tone in his voice. "So why didn't you say anything?"

"I didn't have the nerve to do anything and..." She sighed. "You know how my dad is, him being so protective and all."

Cloud rolled his eyes, "More like, he hated my guts." He leaned in, "I have no idea what happened in his head, but after your mom died he just went psycho."

"Maybe to you." She shrugged and made an attempt to apologize for his actions towards Cloud after that. "I was all that he had left. He just wanted to protect me."

He shrugged. It was a subject that he'd rather drop. "Okay, then what about when we met up again and you introduced me to Barret?"

"I wasn't sure. You seemed to be a completely different person. Arrogant, cocky and very quick to piss him off."

Cloud shrugged, "I guess, but we're okay now."

"But for some reason, I saw what was like bits and pieces of the Cloud that I used to know. So that's why I did everything that I could to get you to stick around. At least until the whole fight against Shin-ra got personal and you stayed around anyway."

"Why? I was pretty cold to you too." He admitted with regret.

Tifa shook her head. "You weren't cold. But you were a little too protective. But why did I do that? Well, I don't know. It was as if something inside me told me that you needed help."

Cloud quickly thought about the events that unfolded after that in a general summary and had to agree. "Yeah, I guess I did. I would have lost my mind over all that."

She shrugged. "Hmmm." Then she made eye contact with him again. "I'm glad that you turned out okay."

"I guess..." He didn't see any kind of truth in that statement.

"Well, you're here and I'm here. We're doing okay. Our friends are doing okay, right?"

"I... I guess. I dunno." He was finding it harder to think strait. That was when he leaned back with a stretch to wake up a bit.

Tifa couldn't hold back a giggle.

"What?"

"Did you hear what you just said?" She smiled warmly at him. "You're slurring your words a little."

"Am I?"

She nodded.

"Hmmm." He took the teasing light heartily. "I guess I'd better stop while I'm ahead."

She nudged, "Aren't you going to finish it?"

He picked up his glass in a almost playful manner. "If I didn't know better..." Cloud became aware of the mild disorientation caused by the drinks.

Tifa picked up her glass. "... Maybe." She teased back.

He shook his head in mild disbelief. Maybe it was what she had in mind all along. He raised his glass in a silent toast and finished off his drink as Tifa worked on hers.

"Well," She looked around the bar while still seated at the table and then looking at the two empty glasses. "I guess we can clean up tomorrow."

He sighed, "... Yeah." He didn't want the evening to end, but its getting late.

**Seduction**

Cloud got out of his chair and stopped to lend Tifa a hand. She accepted it and stood up, but the fact that he was holding her hand made her pause and look into his glowing blue makou eyes.

His gaze became fixed to her brown eyes. They are very dark in this lighting that he actually saw his own reflection in them. It kept him captivated.

They were so fixated on each other that they barely noticed the distance between the two of them got dangerously closer and closer.

When Cloud finally did notice, he couldn't resist doing something that he had been wanting to do for a very long time now and leaned in even more.

A heightened sense of excitement filled her senses the instant she felt his lips lightly brush against hers, then her heart accelerated in a sheer thrill as they made full contact.

Literally a flood gate had opened when it came to emotions as she kissed him back and their embrace became suddenly passionate. At the first hint of one starting to pull away, the other would push forward for another deep and longing kiss.

The drinks broke down their inhibitions that led them to talk honestly with each other and that talk broke down any barriers and doubts about each other. They are now both sure that this is what they wanted, more than anything else in the world.

They held each other tighter and his hands explored her body while hers did the same to his. It turned into intense heavy petting and their breathing turned even deeper as they could not get enough of each other. Cloud even gasped loudly when Tifa reached for a more intimate area on him.

Finally they pulled away long enough to take a breath and look again into each other's eyes.

Tifa smiled and held his hand to lead him to the apartment upstairs of the bar. At the top of the stairs he again embraced her from behind and held her close to softly kiss her neck. She started to rub up against him and it's very clear that he is very excited. That made her want him even more.

She pushed open a door and the room had a pair of twin sized beds inside.

They looked inside the room and quickly agreed without saying a word that it would be a very bad idea to go in there. Aside from the fact that a twin size bed is too narrow for two people, Barret would have both their heads if he found out that they did something like this in Marlene and Denzel's room.

Tifa snickered and pulled towards the right to another door. This one is her room with a modest queen size bed.

He playfully picked her up and carried her to the foot of the bed then put her down on her feet. Then it was then her turn to be playful as she pushed him down on the comfortable piece of furniture that's the center piece of the room.

He only had a brief moment to look up before she tackled him. Cloud's response was to push her over so he was on top.

That was when he took a moment to gaze into her eyes again. Part of him wondered if this was a dream or if it was real. He gently brushed her bangs to the side so that he can get a better look at her beauty.

"What is it?" She gently asked. Tifa knew that he was thinking of something.

He brushed his fingertips along her jaw line that made her lean into his touch.

"I just wanted to let you know, that I've dreamed of this for so long." Cloud spoke softly as he again brushed his fingertips along side her face. "I just don't want to think that this is just another dream."

Tifa reached out to put her hand over his heart. It's beating hard with excitement. It was a sign to her that he really wanted her. "I was wondering the same thing." She whispered back.

He again leaned in and gently brushed his lips over hers and then let them part slightly so that he can taste hers. She responded in the same way and let him fully taste her lips and a deep embrace. Then she made her way to taste him in the same manner and passion as he did for her.

They both were lying side by side in her bed and although both were above the sheets and still fully clothed, if something happened and they had to stop, he would be satisfied in knowing that he now has her.

He again looked back into her eyes and she gazed back into his unnatural glowing blue eyes. It was another reminder of what he had to live through but this side effect made the hue in his eyes very fascinating to stare at. She held him tight.

"I love you."

Both blinked and looked back at each other, then it took a second for Cloud or Tifa to realize that they both said that at the same time.

**Passion**

At that moment, it seemed so natural. That was when they became locked into another deep embrace but this one was assertive and decisive on both parts: they knew what they wanted.

Tifa wrapped one leg around him and gently pushed him back. While on top of him, she moved her hips gently against him that made him sigh out loud in pleasure.

She smiled and leaned in. It's a pure thrill to her in knowing that she is making him feel this way.

Her sweet breath on his skin did an excellent job in teasing him. He wanted to flat out rip off her clothes and have her, but from the look in her eyes, it seemed that she had something else in mind.

"I want to show you." She whispered gently as she kissed the side of his neck and it made him feel a jolt of excitement through out his body and made him arch up to beg for more. "I want to show you how much I love you."

She nuzzled more on his neck, making sure that she didn't miss anything while her hand gently started to pull down the zipper on his shirt.

Cloud was so lost in ecstasy that he didn't care that she was taking control like this. Every touch and every kiss was for him. He couldn't hold back a moan when her hand gently brushed against his hardened member.

Tifa's kisses trailed down to his chest where she noticed the numerous scars that were inflicted on him either in battle or on other things that she didn't want to think about right now. He still felt fiery hot and his skin felt so tantalizing. She continued her kisses and found his right nipple and gently kissed that too. Then she continued down to his waist.

She leaned up to look at the man she is very much in love with. At that moment, it was like his heart was open and only for her. She reached up and gently scraped her finger tips along his sides and that caused another reaction that she found thrilling as he sighed again in a tantalizing pleasure and saw his skin tensed up into small bumps.

A smile creped upon her lips and she started to work on his belt. It was actually simple to undo, but Cloud reached down without being asked to undo the button. Perhaps he was becoming impatient with her constant teasing.

His hips arched up when she gently rubbed the outside of his boxers and at long last her soft hands gently touched him. Cloud couldn't stop himself from closing his eyes and letting out another moan as he let her continue to explore him so intimately.

Then he gasped loudly as a sudden fiery warmth started to overtake him. It was so intense that he almost released right then and there. That took a lot of willpower to hold off for just a little longer. He couldn't keep his eyes open and found himself whispering some erotic things that he couldn't remember a moment after he said it. It did have the desired effect of Tifa moving faster for him.

What encouraged her to keep tasting him and to keep taking more of him into her mouth was the fact that she could see that it was bringing him great pleasure. So much so that his body started to move in rhythm and tremble in excitement. She knew that he was so close and she had already planned what to do when he was ready to release.

Cloud's breathing became intensified in this erotic rhythm. He wanted to let her know that he was so close but was at a loss for words. Finally he couldn't hold back any longer and had to resort to tapping her on the shoulder to let her know.

A moment later his whole body jerked up in a explosive release. With every wave he arched up again which eased in intensity as another passed. Finally his body relaxed as he laid still on the bed trying to catch his breath.

Tifa continued to taste him. She had done something that she had never did before and discovered that he didn't taste that bad. In fact, it was sweet. She guessed that it was from the drinks that they had earlier. When she was done she moved up to snuggle against him.

Cloud looked at Tifa when he realized what she had done, and found it to be a turn on for him. He hugged her tightly and gently nuzzled on the side of her neck. His body was exhausted over what he just experienced, but he wanted to return the favor.

**Ecstasy**

He took his time on this next part. He kept looking into her eyes while his fingertips started to gently caress her arm. Basically he was planning of starting outward and then work his way to her center.

Even though he is only lightly touching her arm and working his way to her shoulder seemed to be innocent enough, it's turning out to be very effective in teasing her.

Then his touch made his way to the nape of her neck and she let out a sigh in pleasure. Even when he gently touched her lips it made her tremble. Cloud softly kissed them in response but when she started to go into an even deeper kiss, he gently pulled away with an almost teasing look in his eyes. He was going to make this last for as long as possible.

Tifa leaned back as she felt the zipper being pulled down on the top that she wore and his hands gently tug on the white tank top underneath. Cloud gently slipped them off her that left the satin bra underneath. That last intimate garment was only lying loosely on her body. He didn't realize that she managed to undo the hooks in the back, making it easy to remove. This one he pulled off with great care.

His suspicions were proved correct as he looked at her bare chest; she is indeed very beautiful, even with the scar across her chest that she got a long time ago. He leaned in to kiss her again but gave in a little when that kiss turned to be a little more passionate than the last one.

Then he leaned back and continued the tantric massage that he was giving her and gently brushed his fingertips on her sides and slowly worked his way to the center of her body. All along it constantly built up Tifa's level of excitement that she was starting to arch up her body in pure delight.

It was the same gentle technique to remove the lower part of her outfit and it left her only her panties. He left that on for a moment and moved his touches to her legs and it caused the same fiery reaction.

It became frustrating to her that he was taking his time like this, she wanted more, and she wanted it desperately. That was when his touches made it to her inner thigh and she opened her legs in excitement.

She let out a gasp and a moan when she at last got her wish and his gentle touch made its way to her center, her core. She arched up to invite him to touch more. That was when Cloud gently pulled down her underwear leaving them both nude.

He wanted to kiss Tifa once more and this time it was with a lot of love and fiery passion. Cloud wasn't sure if she wanted to kiss him again after what he was planning on doing so he made this one count. He also gently rubbed against her with his fingertips. When they became wet with her moisture he started to touch inside of her.

She let out a very loud moan while still locked on his lips and became even more excited when she felt another finger slide inside.

Cloud broke the kiss and made his way to her neck and kissed softly there. He could smell her scent and the soft flower perfume that she is wearing. He took in one more breath of her lustful scent and continued to work his way down to her breasts.

They were well defined in shape that made them appear to be firm, but when he softly caressed them, they were actually soft and delicate. He nuzzled against them. He never questioned why, but he loved the way they feel.

He had to taste them and let his tongue dance her left side that made the nipple hard. As he did this, he let his hand caress and cradle them. Then he trailed off to the other one and took his time in tasting that one too.

Tifa gently reached down and to scrape her fingertips on him again. For the most part, he had already recovered from earlier and she lightly grabbed hold of him. Just the thought of having him inside made her stroke him at a faster pace.

Cloud's kisses made their way to her navel and he gently moved away from her hand that was caressing him. He moved down even lower and that was when she began to understand what he was going to do before he fully went inside her.

She eagerly opened herself up to invite him in, and he softly kissed her inner thigh and finally made his way to where she wanted him to be.

Tifa moaned softly as she felt the warmth of his tongue gently touch her. She didn't know why that it seemed to be like a forbidden pleasure and it somewhat held her back. Suddenly she arched up as he found a certain spot where every sensation is intensified.

She could feel him wrap his lips on this tender area and took the time to taste it and to thoroughly explore it. Tifa appreciated the fact that he remained gentle while doing this. It is a very delicate spot that could easily become sore if he was not careful.

She arched up again when she felt another sensation. He started to use his fingers again to massage her from the inside. She closed her eyes and started to move in rhythm as her excitement started to reach its peak.

He then moved down to get as deep as he could with his tongue and she again moaned. She was so close and her excitement kept rising higher and higher.

Cloud put a lot of effort in giving her pleasure but he was not done yet. He sat up to take in a breath and grab a random piece of fabric to wipe the moisture off his face.

He made his way to gaze into her face while leaving behind a trail of wet kisses.

"I want you." She whispered in a desperate tone.

He was happy to comply as he moved in and started to push against her.

Tifa trembled in sheer excitement as she felt him slide into her. Cloud lowered his head in a moan as she felt her hot passionate warmth over take him again.

She wrapped her legs tightly around him as he fully penetrated her. The two lovers had become joined as one entity.

Cloud studied her face as she seemed to be lost in this sensation, her breathing was heightened and although he was motionless, his warmth, firmness and even his pulse was enough for her as she arched up in a uncontrolled spasm as she finally had her release.

Her muscles tightened and released around him that excited him. Tifa kept feeling the waves of pleasure and ecstasy and held him tight to thank him for making her feel this way.

He lightly kissed her to give her a chance to catch her breath and then started to move gently.

This was far from over.

**Unity**

Tifa enjoyed the tender movements from Cloud as she felt so liberated from her inerbitions. She was loving every part of him and she could see that he was in a pure sense of ecstasy and excitement.

Tifa moved in rhythm with him, but he couldn't stop himself from gradually moving faster and a little stronger. She couldn't hold back a moan as she lifted her legs higher and tightly around him. He had penetrated her to the hilt and the unity was perfect.

He was already lost in a trance as he lifted her upright to be with him and move as hard as he could to be inside her. She saw a part of him that was full of passion and she wanted to fulfill every fantasy he had just like he did with hers.

That was when she whispered, "Let me take care of you."

While changing positions Tifa found herself on her hands and knees. Cloud couldn't turn down this opportunity and gently grabbed her hips and made a forceful thrust. The unexpected and joyful penetration caused her to moan so loud that she was glad that no one else was here to hear it. From this position he could move as hard and as forceful as he can and the fact that Tifa was enjoying it being so rough that put him into an intense rhythm. Then without warning, Cloud forced himself to slow down. It can't end like this. Not so soon.

Tifa held him tightly when the positions changed again that resulted with her on top of him again. Cloud let his head rest back on the pillow releasing a moan in pleasure as she enjoyed moving for him. "Oh please, I..." Was the only words he could mutter as Tifa took control.

His body again trembled and with this position, he was able to penetrate with a soothing and relaxed pace. He even looked downward to massage her breasts and to see this unity for himself.

As soon as Tifa saw this in Cloud, she slowed down to watch him yearn for more. It was a flash and a fire lighting up his body, he had to have her, he needed her, he was desperate for her. Cloud only looked up at her with a primal hunger in his eyes. She smiled and grabbed hold of his arms to sit up with her in a another tantric position where both lovers are united together but is able to sit up to continue their love making.

She wanted this to last as long as possible and so did Cloud. Tifa desired a second release at the same time he had his.

They moved slowly and kept on kissing. She kissed Cloud so much that she could taste herself on him and she didn't mind. He started to kiss her neck as she arched up to enjoy him in their softer movements.

Another reason for this position with softer movements is to give the them a chance to catch their breath for a more intense ending.

"Oh god I love you..." He whispered softly through his heavy breathing and soft kisses up and down her neck.

"Say that again." Tifa whispered back since she had been wanting him to say that for so long that it all seemed like a dream again.

Cloud looked at Tifa with the deepest sense of honesty and passion, "I love you."

She smiled back and caressed the side of his face in which he leaned into. His jaw trembled. That was followed up with another deep kiss from him.

During their movements, Tifa leaned back a bit while holding onto Cloud's wrists to keep from falling back. The angle of that position made her feel incredible than from regular positions and it she let out another moan in pleasure.

Cloud took advantage of that and made a few quick thrusts. Tifa looked up at him with a dangerous want in her eyes. He made another quick thrust that made her body cry and ache for more.

That was when she sat back up and pushed him down on to the bed where she was on top of him once more.

This time she moved wildly as the both of them went into another unified trance. Cloud was the first to make a vocal sound and finally his body jerked upward with a second release. Tifa soon followed after feeling him deep inside her and his hot release made her body arch up in an inner bliss.

It took a good long moment before either of them caught their breath to look at each other. It had never been so satisfying.

As both of them embraced together, it was a great joy that this finally wasn't a dream at all.

**Peace**

A thin layer of perspiration covered the both of them and they were both spent. Satisfied beyond what anyone rarely know and at long last at peace with each other. It left them both speechless.

He softly kissed her and nuzzled into her arms. He wanted to say that it was incredible, but it seemed that Tifa beat him to it when it was muttered out in a whisper. He only sighed and nodded in agreement.

They spent an untold amount of minutes in each others arms, both becoming more relaxed and fading in to sleep. When Cloud noticed that the room is slowly becoming brighter, he gently nudged Tifa to let her know.

"Wow, all night huh?" Tifa said softly in amusement.

"It was worth it." Cloud smiled gently back at her.

She let out a stretch and asked a question that now bothered her. "So what happens now?"

"Hmm?" He nuzzled against her with his eyes still closed. "What do you mean?"

"I don't want you to disappear again. Don't go." She looked back at him.

That saddened him. He honestly didn't want to go, and it was hard enough to even make the time to get a few days off by not taking new jobs for a short while before this. Eventually there were no new jobs until he takes them later. He let out a sigh. "Before I called you and suggested to take some time off, I already made sure what jobs I had were taken care of." He turned to her. "I haven't taken new ones yet."

"I don't understand." She hugged him.

"I just finished the jobs I agreed to and stopped taking in new ones. Now I don't have any unless I start accepting them again."

"You mean you planned this?"

He shrugged with a response that had a soft whisper, "Not quite. I really wasn't happy being on the road all the time. For once, I just wanted to be home."

"Home..." She quietly mused as she snuggled into the pillow. Its been a very long time since he considered a place to finally call home and this is it. "Welcome home, Cloud."

He snuggled against her and whispered, "Thanks, its good to be back."

They looked back at each other and the signs of sleepiness starting to sneak in on them.

With a final sigh of content, they fell asleep in this fantasy that at long last come to life.

**End**


End file.
